Thoughts
by Saeshmea
Summary: After an atack at his office Lionel find out that he's able to listen Martha's thoughts, and he use this new power to make her confess him her true feelings to him, and then to give her the best sex plesure of her life... Enjoy its HOT end!


Thoughts

**Thoughts**

John Gringburg was a young guy of nineteen years old who, thanks to the meteor shower, was able to listen to other people thoughts. It was a real torture at the time of being with friends or known people, because he knew their true thoughts towards him, and he usually didn't like them. But it was a great power at the time of earning easy money, because he just had to go to a bank and search a person thinking on the secret code of the security box. This is the plan he had to steal the richest man of Metropolis, Lionel Luthor, go to his office, read his mind and some time later go there again and opened the door. But that night Lionel staid at his office because he didn't want to thing about Martha Kent, the woman he loved in secret, and the woman who was moving to Washington the day after. When the young John Gringburg enter to the office, Lionel Luthor took his gun, but the guy knew it, because he knew all what Lionel was thinking, so he could moved before the bullet went out the arm. They started to fight, it was a foolish fight, because the young guy was able to remove from all Lionel's hits, but he wasn't enough strong to hurt him… so it was necessary to pass twenty minutes until Lionel pushed the guy to a crystal cupboard and it felt on them.

The young John Gringburg couldn't know that the furniture was going to fall on his body, because he couldn't read it in any mind.

The security guard of the Luthor Corp. found the two bodies on the floor. Lionel was under him and the cupboard was nothing else than little pieces of crystal in the bodies and on the floor.

Martha Kent was trying to close the last suitcase of her package when the phone rang.

Martha: Yeah? She asked.

Voice: Mrs. Kent? A woman voice asked.

Martha: That's me

Voice: I'm sorry to ring so late. I'm calling from the Metropolis Hospital…

Martha: The hospital?! she scared - What happened?!

Voice: It's Lionel Luthor…

Martha: Lionel?!

It was midnight when the lady entered to the dark room where Lionel Luthor was lying unconscious and with his body full of injuries. She was crying, really scared of what could happen to him… She was really worried about that man.

She took a sit near the bed and stay there holding his hand, praying for him.

Thirty-seven hours later, so, two days after the accident, she still in that room, next to that bed, holding the hand of that unconscious man, and having slept only a few four hours on all that time… but then… the man opened his eyes.

"God… please… don't take him away from me… please…" said Martha's voice.

Lionel: Martha… - said him with a low voice.

Martha: Lionel! You're awake!!

Lionel: I am… Do you were praying? I haven't heart you never pray…

Martha: Just saying a pray on my thoughts for you… I didn't want to lose you…

While the doctor visited Lionel in his hospital room to see how he was after come back from his nearly two days in coma, Martha was in the corridor hoping to listen good words from the doctor. Then, she went inside again.

Martha: I'm really happy to listen that you're ok – said the lady while she walk in the room and put herself next to the bed.

But the man had his mind on another place.

Martha: Lionel?

Lionel: What?

Martha: Nothing. It's just that… did you heart me?

Lionel: I… I did. I was just thinking…

Martha: What about?

Lionel: You.

Martha: Me?! – Martha's lips stopped moving on that word, but Lionel was able to listen how her voice added "Maybe he's thinking on his feeling towards me. Maybe…"

Lionel: Excuse me?

Martha: What?

Lionel: You. What did you said?

Martha: Nothing. I just exclaimed.

Lionel: But I heard you… - he breath - nothing.

Did he imagine that? Or did he really listen to it?

Martha: So… what were you thinking on?

Lionel: You. You had to be in Washington now. You would have to take a fly yesterday. What are you doing here?

Martha: Oh… - "I can't tell him that I wasn't able to leave without know if he was ok or not" – It was cancelled.

Lionel: What was cancelled?

Martha: The fly.

Lionel: That's not true.

Martha: Sure it is! Do you mean I'm lying to you? – "I'm lying to you, but I can't tell you the truth"

Lionel: No. I'm not. Sorry. I'm not feeling really well – He lied, but he needed to avoid the situation.

Martha: What?! – "What's that that you aren't feeling really well?!" – Do you need me to ask a doctor?

Lionel: No, it's not necessary. I just need to rest.

Martha: Are you sure? – "He wants to be alone. He doesn't want me here. Maybe I should go"

Lionel: I am – then he decided to believe the words he listened and say something to those thoughts – But just if you still here when I wake up.

Martha smiled. "He wants me here!! He wants me!! Sure I will be!! I will be today and always you need me!!"

Martha: I will try it. – said her smiling and being more politely than in her thoughts.

The next day Lionel could leave the hospital with his left arm bandaged and lame from his right leg. He had already got used to his new power, but he still feeling really strange listening to people's thoughts, specially Martha's, because she thought things that she never say…

Martha took him to the mansion; she didn't want to let him alone. While she was driving they were in silence, but he could listen what she was thinking meanwhile.

"I feel like when he was that kind blind man who offered me a job… now I can take care of him again… I like it… because he's always who look after me and sometimes it do me feel like if I was a child."

Lionel (breaking the silence): Do you know what? This situation is like when you worked for me… I was really happy then.

Martha (smiling): Yeah… it is. "Oh god! Is like he knew what I was thinking! (smiling) But she said he was happy then!! I will try to take care of him at the best way I could, I want to make him really happy!!"

Lionel smiled, he loved listen Martha thinking things like that, but he would love more if she was enough courageous to say it.

When they arrived to the mansion Martha helped Lionel to go inside, Lionel loved how she hold his left hand with hers, and how she put her right one on his shoulder.

After a while, one of Lionel's servants appeared there.

The servant: I'm really glad to see you alright, Mr. Luthor, we have been really worried for you "That's just what you would like to listen!! When they said us that you have had an accident I could just thought on my first vacation on thirty years!!"

Lionel (trying to ignore his servant thoughts): Thanks, Mike. (after a while) Mike?

The servant: Yes, sir.

Lionel: Would you like to take some vacations?

The servant: Ah… well… I… "Sure I want!! I have work for you for thirty-three years and I never had ones!!"

Lionel: Great, how about if you leave tomorrow, choose a destiny, I will pay you the travel and the hotel.

The servant: I can't accept this, sir. "But I really like to!! You have never give me anything!"

Lionel: Trust me, you need them, because be happy with the possibility of your boss death it's not a good signal.

The man called Mike opened his eyes. "Have I talked on load voice?"

The servant: I… I… (he didn't know what to say)

Lionel: You are leaving tomorrow, so go to pack.

Martha: What was that? (Asked Martha after the servant left and thinking on that really strange situation)

Lionel: Nothing. He's a good servant and I want to give him a prize.

"He's so generous, pay a vacation to his worker. (she breath) Now I understand why I felt in love with him".

Lionel: WHAT?!

Martha: What?

Lionel (remembering that what he just have listened to haven't been said by Martha at all, have just been thought by her): Nothing. Just that… I need to sit, my leg is hurting me and…

Martha: Oh! Sure! Come on, I'll leave you in the leaving room and I will prepare something to eat.

Lionel: It's not necessary; I pay people to do that.

Martha: Please. I really want to.

Martha left the living room thinking on what was the better, prepare something healthy for the pain, or something delicious for forget the pain.

"She loves me?!" Thought Lionel "That's impossible! She said me that… no, it's possible, she said me that she didn't want to find out her feelings… but she did! She knows that she felt in love with me!! Oh my god!!"

Martha came back with a tea and saying that she was preparing cookies.

She sat next to him and he looked at her asking himself why that woman loved him.

Martha: What's going on? "Does he want me to leave?"

Lionel: Nothing. I was just looking how much beautiful you are.

She blushed.

Martha: Oh Lionel… "He thinks I'm beautiful!!"

Lionel: Martha…

Martha: Yeah?

Lionel: If I said you that you can confess me anything, what would you say?

"I love you" She thought it at the moment, staring at him. "I would say that I love you more than nobody else in this world!"

Martha: I don't know… what do you want to know…?

Lionel (smiling… nearly laughing): Nothing.

Martha was calling Clark to tell him that she would stay with Lionel to lunch while Lionel was thinking a way to make Martha say her thoughts. He was sure that she was too much concentrate on hide them, so he needed to take her concentrate on another thing.

It wasn't just midday yet, so they had some time before the lunch. Martha came back…

Lionel: Would you like a chess game?

Martha: Sure! I haven't play for too much time!

Lionel: Really?!

Martha: Yeah! I used to play with Clark… but then he grew up and bored the game… - she smiled.

Lionel ordered to be taken a chess game and they started to play.

Lionel: Ladies first…

Martha moved.

After some minutes in silence, Lionel could only listen Martha thinking on the game.

It was Martha's time to move.

Lionel: Martha, can I ask you something?

"If I move the queen he will kill my horse…"

Martha: What?... Yeah! Sure, you can…

"But if I move the tower…"

Lionel: What do you feel towards me…

"I maybe could…"

Martha: I love you, of course.

"no, if I move… WHAT!! Wait, what have I said, I didn't want to say this!!"

Lionel smiled, he had get what he wanted.

Martha: I mean…

Lionel: You love me.

Martha: No!

Lionel: Don't you love me? – he was getting so fun.

Martha: Yeah… no… "Oh crap! What happens to me!" I…

Lionel stood up, kneeled next to Martha and stared at her blue eyes…

Lionel: Martha do you love me, because I do…

Martha looked at his eyes nearly crying…

"He loves me, he loves me and I love him but I'm too much scared to say it…"

Martha: I… I should go…

She was blushed; she stood up and left the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't do it…" thought Lionel. He run behind her, but he listened her thinking "Please, don't come, don't come… I need to be alone to think…", and he stop and let her run away.

When Martha arrived at home Clark didn't understand what she was doing there, because she said that she would stay at Lionel's… but she arrived and without say hello she went upstairs and closed her room's door.

Clark: Mum? – Said him from the other side of the door – Mum are you ok? What happened at Lionel's? Did he hurt you? Did he…

Martha: Let me alone! Get away from me!

Clark: But mum!

He could listen her crying…

Clark: Mum… is this for your feelings towards him?

She stopped crying…

Clark: Doesn't he feel the same than you?

Martha: You know…

Clark: Of course I know you feel something else than a simple friendship towards Lionel Luthor… everybody know it…

Martha: Everybody except me…

Lionel: No! You do know too.

Lionel had came with his limousine and why the back door was opened he enter by it.

Martha: Get out! I don't want to see you! And neither anyone! I'm too much embarrassed!

Lionel: I didn't understand why!

Clark got that he shouldn't be there and left.

Lionel: You know what you feel… it's just that you don't want to say it.

Martha: Oh great! Now you know my self better than me!

Lionel: I don't but… - he wasn't really sure that Martha would accept his power… he had spent three days listening to all her thoughts… so… he preferred to don't tell it yet – But you say it, and I can feel that was true, in your eyes…

There was a moment of silence while Martha thought a lot…

"Maybe it's true… maybe I do love him and I just can't accept it… but if Clark can I should be able to do it too… I love him. No. I LOVE HIM! That's better… I love that man… I have dreamt on being with him since… since too long time before Jonathan's death… but I had to keep that feelings out of my mind, that's why I can't accept them now that he isn't here… I love you. I can say it! I LOVE YOU! I will say it now……. No, I will not. Oh, come on! I'm older than forty I can't wait too much more time!"

She opened the door. Lionel was there, stand up, waiting.

"Oh god! How much I desire that man!"

Lionel: So… do you need me to start…

Martha: I don't. I love you Lionel, I have love you for too many time, but I was really scared too…

He did a step to be closer to her lips, he caressed her hair…

"Kiss me" she thought.

… with her two hands…

"Love me right here!" she thought.

… they looked at each other so lovely…

"I would like this moment to never finish"

… his lips joined hers…

"Oh… he's flattening my nose…"

… he moved a little…

"that's better… oh…"

… that was a perfect kiss.

Lionel: I have loved you for too many years too, Martha, and I want to love you for to many years more.

She hold his hands and took him into the room.

"Let's get some fun, babe" she though smiling mischievously

"Let's see your body" She took out his tie and his shirt "Wow!" She bite her lip and touched Lionel's chest while he undid his trousers "I really want you to love me!" She started to undid her blouse but Lionel pushed her on the bed and started kissing her. "Ok… that was great but I'm hot right there down, not here!" Lionel rolled up her skirt and removed his panties "Wow! Like if he knew what I was thinking on" She didn't see how Lionel smiled.

Then he kissed her right there. He licked her pussy, it was sweet, it was great… she moaned… "Ah… perfect…" She put her hands on his head caressing his curly hair while he put his tongue inside of her "Oh my god!" She let her head fell back while she groaned louder and while he took his tongue out and put two fingers in her body. Firstly it was soft, just caressing her wet pussy's lips "What are you doing, after did that I need more action I…" but then he put them in, and after them he put in two more and she whimpered really hard as if that had hurt it… Lionel stopped "Do not stop!" He continued, and while his fingers joined the inside of Martha, his tongue and lips joined her outside. "Better… so better… oh my god this is really great! Why haven't I do that before!!" Lionel had to hide another funny smile.

Martha came while she groaned wildly and Lionel took his fingers out to let Martha rest. "This can't finish here!" Listening that but knowing that her pussy needed a while, he grasped her by her thighs and made her turned round on the bed. Being her opened of legs, and being his fingers wet of her sexual liquid, he took them into her ass… First one… "Don't do what I think you…" then two… "Well… maybe that's not as bad…" then three… "Oh dear…!" All that with groans and whimpers from Martha. It was a little hurting, but at the same time she liked that, so she grasped the blanket with her hands while she yelled.

When Lionel took his fingers out of Martha again was to take out his trousers and pants. Martha sat on the bed. "All this is yours! I want to touch it!!"

Lionel hold her hands and take them to his penis. She caressed it softly, then she kissed its tip, and after taste it she tried to introduce it in her mouth.. she couldn't, but she could sucked it a little… "Oh my god! It's too big!"

Lionel took out his big thing of her lips and with its tip he draw a line from her mouth to her pussy… and when he arrived there…

"Come on… put it inside!"

Lionel obeyed her thoughts and entered her.

"Aa…h! " Martha groaned on her thoughts and on loud voice.

He did it slowly to not hurt her.

"If he don't go faster I will get asleep"

And he did. He went faster, and he started to yelled and he too… and they hold their hands and their fingers hugged each other's… and they came together.

"Oh my god! It was awesome!"

Lionel kissed Martha sweetly.

Lionel: Do you regret of gave me your body?

Martha: "If this has to be always like that I will give you my body for ever!" I don't… I couldn't… it was perfect, Lionel….

She kissed her. And he gave back the kiss with another longer…

"Oh god… he kiss as good… I would like to start again… I loved when his tongue was there…"

Lionel: Ok! – smiling.

Martha: Ok what?

Lionel: Nothing!

He just went down and started again…

Martha: Oh my god!!

The lady never took her fly to Washington, the gentleman asked her to marry some time later, the lady accepted and they married some months after their first passion-night.

The gentleman get finally absolutely used to his power, he found a way to control it and he just used it on exceptional moments… like when he had to give the better pleasure to his wife.

The lady never knew about his husband power, but even she had known it I don't think she would get upset because the sex with him was the best she could never have…

THE END


End file.
